


In that Old Rocking Chair

by UndeservingHero



Series: American Born Disasters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Other, Smushball of cuteness, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since Dean Winchester sat up all night, watching over someone so they could get some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In that Old Rocking Chair

It had been a long time since Dean Winchester sat up all night, watching over someone so they could get some sleep. But he sat vigil now as he rocked back and forth in an old wooden rocker on the back porch.

Warm summer air, only cooled off by the light of the moon wrapped around him as he held his charge. She was having a hard time of it and the rocking helped her sleep.

He looked down at her with her jet black hair covered up by a little hat and tiny fist shoved up against her mouth. He smiled slightly to himself and pulled her blanket up closer around her.

He knew her eyes were the same colour as his own when she was awake, and that was why he did this. He finally had something all his own that no one could ever take away from him. It gave him a kind of peace he hadn’t had since he was nothing but a pup himself.

He brushed his lips over her hat and sighed deep in a way that let all of his worries go as he kept rocking. “Glad you’re around, baby girl. I needed you and didn’t know it,” he said quietly.

She didn’t answer him of course, just stirring long enough to huff at him and fall back asleep against him.

He smiled and started humming for her and maybe a little for himself. It was going to be a long night but he wouldn’t have been anywhere else in the world.

 

 


End file.
